pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alpha fireborn
my talk page, feel Alpha fireborn 21:31, 19 October 2007 (CEST)]] Text goes here first. McTai 14:16, 28 October 2008 (EDT) Self Healing You seem to be under the mistaken impression that a build requires self healing to function in certain areas (AB, CM and RA), this is fundamentally flawed, please revise. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:09, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :Don't listen to Misery, self heals are good. Tab 10:10, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::Let's all use healing signet to self heal when we got monks/support rangers to help monks to heal.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:11, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::: in order for a build to function well in AB and CM a self heal is required becuase of the usual lack of monk healing in your general vacinity. RA requires a self heal because getting a monk is just about as rare as finding a snowball in the sahara. also, pika, show me a support ranger that can heal pl0x. Alpha fireborn 10:14, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Mending touch, empathetic removal. not so much heal as support and relieve pressure. McTai 10:20, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::In AB, don't PUG, PUGs are terrible. Play with your friends in a dedicated team with a monk who will stick with you and heal. You don't go into TA without a monk and take self heals, don't do it in AB. In CM dying doesn't matter, you just spawn back with full energy so if by some miracle there are no healers on your team at all, it doesn't actually matter anyway. In RA taking a self heal marginally increases your chance of winning when you don't have a monk, but you will still likely lose to any reasonable monked team. Not taking a self heal when you do have a monk drastically increases your chance of winning and when you have a monk is when you are likely to get those 5 and 10 streaks that actually matter. On top of that a good offensive team with no self heals and no monk will still beat a bad team with self heals or a bad monk due to having way more pressure. So stop insisting people gimp good builds (or even bad builds) for survivability. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:19, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::(ec)Mend touch and Empathic removal. Learn to search builds in PvX and less 1337speak. And learn to wait for a monk with a decent build to join your party before you start. Having a better PuG is actually better than having a random PuG, in case you haven't noticed.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:21, 29 October 2008 (EDT) if your talking about the warriors endurance, you should realize that i only suggested pulling the tags off it since it doesnt work well in those areas. pika fan should take a dose of his own medicine, seeing as most rangers wont run mend touch and emp removal. i heroway in pve to avoid pugs and only run gvgs with people i know because most gvgs are boring. AB is a joke and RA is a pain in the ass. Alpha fireborn 10:25, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :But it does, it's the most imba warrior in the game, just because it has no self heal doesn't mean it doesn't work, since having a monk in RA is actually pretty common and if you don't have one you will loose anyway. --Frosty 14:11, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::I've seen you say it twice, so I thought it was worth a mention. People try to say it now and again and they just get trolled and flamed off the wiki if they insist upon it. Also, most rangers do run Mending Touch and many run Empathic Removal in Team Arenas. Are you sure you play the same game as all of us? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:16, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::Or remove hex :> --Frosty 14:18, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :Alpha, teambuilds that revolve around AB teams usually feature rangers with Mtouch and/or empathic removal(occasionally, when the party has enough offense and wants to add on to the defense) to support the monk.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:18, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::you should uhm, ok... stop beating the dead horse. i dont wanna start flaming. Alpha fireborn 14:27, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::lol that reminded me of what one of my classmates said: "ok i get it already, you dont have to keep on beating the horse with a dead stick" [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:44, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::The point was that he didn't get it, and this was a month ago, so I wonder who's beating the dead horse with a stick. Yes, it's dead horse and stick, not horse and dead stick.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 01:52, 21 November 2008 (EST) lol i got it, and i always have gotten it. but nevertheless, pika your retarded if you think that your always right. now gtfo Alpha fireborn 15:32, 25 November 2008 (EST) let ginch decide if it goes under epic and 1RV is good. its not out of context, i took the exact sentance and it is clear what you are saying. Saint 14:30, 29 October 2008 (EDT) : saying that it would be better with a different elite does not make it a hypocritical comment. Alpha fireborn :This policy takes precedence of 1RV in this case: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Editing_User_and_Talk_Pages. Therefore it's up to rawr and tab to decide whether it stays or not, since grinch is permaed atm.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:34, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::What do rawr and tab have to do with admining lol? --Frosty 14:35, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::(ec3x)you say it as though you mean the build, directly after you said dont do that. saying =/= meaning, although i did remove it. Saint 14:35, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::: Look on the page itself and you will know. @ saint It's true he contradicted himself with that statement. Changing thunderclap to blinding surge would make it a different build, since the usage would be different.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:37, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I think I was the one who originally said that the elite should be changed. Don't know if that affects the hypocrisy though.... Karate Jesus 14:40, 29 October 2008 (EDT) PvXwiki:STFU - Pointless convosation is Pointless --Frosty 14:42, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :^ Agree Karate Jesus 14:43, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::since when did conversations on pvx have a point [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:51, 15 December 2008 (EST) u r haxx master Build:N/Me Power Curser Not that it matters, but 12-10-8 is a pretty good attrib spread. Hell, 11-10-8-6 and 12-8-7-7 are also decent. Once you get to any more than that its too much. 17:02, 16 December 2008 (EST) Lolz, BB sin is not a full spike build. Well it is, but to say that would be a bit silly, considering you can full spike every 15 seconds then spider-BoS every 8 seconds as a semi spike which btw depletes the monks energy loads and can actually get a kill if the other sin has even been slightly cspacing (anywhere but HB, its pretty much a pressure build). This is a team game, stop being terrible. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:00, 18 December 2008 (EST) : lol, you can almost say the same thing for the build we been discussing. and im not terrible lol, far from it. AN Doesn't get archived, resolved issues are removed by admins in general. It may go up to around 75kb, its gonna go away eventually. As per luke's vote on the scythe build, calling someone bad at the game is generally acceptable. And if you're referring to the fact that you supposedly know nothing about scythes, then don't be a hypocrite when you say that tyris and luke don't know anything either. 15:56, 6 January 2009 (EST) :to the prior, sorry didnt know. to the ladder, i just felt like saying it. Alpha fireborn 15:58, 6 January 2009 (EST) Thanks a while back I think someone threatened me...banning me for my vote...cant remeber though...was long ago...anyways...thanksTalyyn Silent Wind 01:40, 18 January 2009 (EST) :No problem, hope you stay! Alpha fireborn 01:42, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::yea...will do...oh and yea the innovation did used to count I guess last time I was here...when did all that change? Oh, and how do I upload pics?Talyyn Silent Wind 01:45, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::Innovation got changed a while ago, to upload pictures, scroll down until you reach the toolbox portion on the left side of the page, there you should find "upload file". follow the instructions there, but remember that any file uploaded must be named with your name at the beginning. Alpha fireborn 21:15, 18 January 2009 (EST) your vote on The build is by no means great, but it's really hard to be more wrong about something. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 16:34, 19 January 2009 (EST) :Look at the build and tell me its not a steaming pile of dog shit. Alpha fireborn 16:37, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::I'm not saying its a great build, but your reasoning is completely wrong in every sense of the word, and it certainly isn't 0-0-O. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 16:39, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::let me explain then. theres no fire attunement, only one skill that can take advantage of earthen shackles, theres shit aoe pressure. finally, thirty seconds into the game when your having to completely stop doing anything and wand because you have NO ENERGY MANAGEMENT and your spamming 10e skills you will see why its a horrible build. Alpha fireborn 16:43, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::tbh stop trying to talk tough and act like you know what you're doing alpha -- '''16:46, 19 January 2009 :::: Is it really that much easier to trash it than change one fucking skill then --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 16:46, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::Tai, im not talking tough, and i do know what im doing. Ojamo, the build is inferior to the standard sh bar, the earthen shackles sh bar, and most other builds. its BAD so stop trying to defend it and think. Alpha fireborn 16:50, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::notice how its tagged for RA? standard SH wont work in RA because theres enough space to take 3 steps to the side, unlike most HA maps, thus the snare. And maybe '''you should think, and change one skill rather than saying its a shit build and leaving. That is not a positive contribution to the wiki. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 16:53, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Theres only ONE skill that benefits from earthen shackles. there is no synergy in the build. Even if you added fire attunement it would still get trashed, because the bar is terrible. if you want the vote removed talk to the admin noticeboard. Alpha fireborn 16:56, 19 January 2009 (EST) it has prots D: Fox007 15:27, 6 February 2009 (EST)